Sky Pirates
by socrazyimsane
Summary: The day the Gathering lands on the docks of Traverse Town, the life of a redheaded crew member and a homeless blonde boy change. Will the blonde be able to handle it as a pirate?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: This, unless people like it, is just an idea running through my head. I'm going out of element and I'm going to throw action, Fantasy AU, and other things in there. If it's bad you know why. But if it's good I might continue it. The ranks of the ships crew will be a mix of U.S.A official Navy ranks and official Air Force ranks as well.

"This is Xemnas, Captain and Colonel( ex of above statement) of the Sky vessel the _Gathering_, requesting permission to land on your docks." The loud voice boomed through the _Gathering_'s intercom system. Xemnas' voice sounded quite lovely to the ears of the crowd gathered around one of the newest ships; one of the best around. The crowd consisted of all the able body people in their small port town.

The Mayor, Ansem the Wise, and Port owner stepped forward, onto the docks which was roped off from the crowd and with a small microphone he answered. "You have my permission, as Mayor, to dock in Traverse Town, major port city of the Motherland Oblivion." He said, his mummy like voice loud on the microphone, deafening the crowd slightly.

"Thank you, Ansem the Wise, Mayor of Traverse Town." Xemnas thanked and the side the _Gathering_ opened up, the side came down, and a flight of stairs materialized. A man with long blue hair and a small 'x' on the bridge of his nose was seen walking down them as soon as the last step hit the dock wood. He was tall and broad shouldered and dressed in a long black coat. He also had black gloves, pants, and boots on.

"My name is Saix, Lieutenant Colonel and Commander of the _Gathering_. I'm here to request sleeping quarters for the 12, the CC and myself included, crew members of the _Gathering. _And on behalf of my crew members I wish to thank you and we wonder if you'd like to start a small trade. We don't have much but we have valuables." Saix said, his words coming out smooth and careful, like this speech happened over and over again.

"We would love to assist your Captain and crew in any which way we can. And on behalf of Traverse Town and its people we shall strike up a trade. Please allow us a few hours to make your preparations of trade and sleep. You are free to go as you please here." Ansem told Saix and the blue haired man nodded. He turned swiftly and walked back into his ship. The crowd drew in a breath, anticipating on what would happen next.

Moments later the crew spilled out, a tall, energetic red head was the first out, whispering words to an equally tall blond haired teen next to him. The blond turned, in turn, to talk to a smaller slate haired teen behind him. The chain of whispers died there.

Seconds ticked by slowly for the crowd as the red head and his two friends made their way down the stairs. The second the red head put his foot on the ground the crowd cheered and the rest of the _Gathering's _crew walked out. None of them uttered a word.

"What a great day to be a pirate" The red head muttered, his voice was so close to a whisper nobody could hear him. "we're actually getting welcomed into their city. It's gonna be fun. Got it memorized?" He let out a small laugh. His two friends only stared at him in silent curiosity. They did not voice their questions.

As soon as the red head set foot on the docks wood the crowd roared in pleasure. The second that a crew member stepped foot on a town's dock it meant that the unspoken parley was over and the negotiations would start. In this case there would be trade.

The scrawny blond boy in the back of the crowd was no exception to the cheering. Even though the _Gathering _and its crew would have no direct effect on him, the goods that they bring would give money to the whole town( except for its poor ). It meant that the towns folk who had things to give would be more likely to give to the starving teen.

He smiled at the red head, trying to get his attention. He seemed nice enough and usually, the crew members of nice ships( and the _Gathering_ was a _very _ nice ship) would give to the towns poor, if they where lucky.

The red head, feeling like someone was watching him, turned to see the small blond boy. He promptly feel in love with those big blue eyes, filled with a hint of pain, sadness, longing, but behind it all, those big blue eyes held happiness. A trait not found in most people these days. "Hiya. Names Axel. Got it memorized?" he told him. The blond smiled. It was like Axel had given something to him, not just his name, like he was going to treat him to a giant feast.

"I-I-I'm R-R-Roxas. N-N-Nice to m-m-meet y-y-you Axel." He smiled up at him. Oh my God the kid had a stutter. It made him even more cuter. Plus the perfect blond hair, spiked and sculpted by the gods to be set just right...It drove Axel nuts almost looking at him. But he knew how to control himself.

"You hungry Roxas? I'm just a Lieutenant Major so I make a lot, no need to worry. You can have whatever. Want to come?" He asked, pointing his gloved thumb to the blond haired teen and the slate haired teen. They where dressed almost exactly like him.

Roxas' beamed, his smile was blinding even though his teeth could do with a _very _good brushing. He was just so lively. "S-S-Sure. T-T-Thank you Axel." He said. Axel smiled down to him. Damn, those eyes.

"No problem. Let's get going, the Mayor did say we had free roam." Axel said. "Do you know any good places around here?" The boys clothes looked like crap but that didn't matter, Axel wasn't one to judge on appearance.

Roxas shook his head 'no'. "N-N-Not r-r-really Axel." The teen was disappointed, he couldn't help Axel when he was helping him.

"Oh? Well we can find a place. Let's go!" Axel said, determined to get a good bite of food for his small group. Speaking about his group... "Demyx meet Roxas. Roxas meet Demyx." He introduced the two blondes. "And meet Zexion. Zexion meet Roxas." The two teens nodded a hello.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not owning anything but glad that people like the story! In the _tons_ of reviews I know i'm gonna get I would like to know where people think the story should go, like what they think the plot should be. I know he's a pirate but what does he _do_ as a pirate? 

**Roxas' Pov:**

The restaurant that Axel had chosen was one that I, sadly, had been kicked out of repeatedly. It was classy and always smelt nice. It smelt like great food and my mouth was watering the second that we walked into it and I was sure that I could love Axel forever for just bringing me there. And I hadn't even eaten anything yet.

As the tall redheaded Lieutenant Major and the other two Lieutenant's walked in all the eyes of the customers where on the small group but nobody noticed the small homeless boy with them, holding on tight to the back of Axel's Navy jacket. It was a cool black with a red heart insignia on the collar. It would have more medals the higher he went into the Navy.

"What can I get you three? Whatever it is, it's on the house!" A tall, stout man with black hair and a bloody apron on asked as he came over to them. By the sign on his belt loop it said his name was Pete.

"Actually, Pete, there are four of us." Axel said, stepping aside to reveal me. I blushed as he looked me over, I knew he recognized me from the times he, literally, threw me out of this place.

"Oh, no there's not. Not for that kiddo, he's tried to steal my food so many times I lost count of 'em! He ain't eaten here! No sirey!" He told Axel. And the next thing he did would make me worship him forever.

"Go to hell Sir. I'm a Lieutenant Major for the Navy for the Kings Army and Roxas is with _me_ so unless you want your establishment closed for good I suggest you take back what you just said and apologize to this boy here. Or the closing of this place is the _least_ of your problems." Axel hissed, drawing a small dagger and putting it in close proximity to Pete's neck.

"Y-Yeah. S'rry 'bout that Mr. Ya' know I was just kiddin ya', right Boy?" He told me. I could tell he had that heavy emphasis but I didn't want to help him. I hated him.

"K-K-Kidding? A-A-As i-i-if. Y-Y-You t-t-threw m-me out. I-I-I w-w-want Axel t-to k-kill you." I said, hating my stutter. It made me sound like a baby who's just learning how to talk, I wasn't just learning how to talk! I was smart! I even knew how to read and write to! Maybe my spelling isn't the _best_ but it's good. I think.

Pete looked shocked and really scared. Like, really, really, scared. "You hear that, Pete?" Axel hissed, spitting out Pete's name like it was poison. It didn't belong in Axel's mouth. "Roxy here wants you dead. Seems tempting but I just can't do it. I haven't had my food yet." Axel said, giving him a wicked grin that I felt attracted to. Pete nodded his head slowly.

"A-A-Anything you want, you'll get. You can stay here if ya' want to. We don't usually do that, just the Mayor if he wants to relax. B-But you four can get it for free. The Mayor pays and you guys won't. You want that?" Pete asked, rushed.

"No. I just want four steaks, medium rare, you know what, forget that. I'll have Lieutenant Zexion cook our meals and he gets pay for it to. Twice as much as you get." Axel demanded. Pete nodded. The customers stared in shock. "Get back to eating!" Axel snapped.

"T-T-Thank you Axel." I said, happy that he came to my rescue. He was my hero. I clung to his side as he led us, except Zexion, to the biggest table next to a window. As we set down, even there was more space, I decided to sit as close to Axel as I could without being considered a stalker or something. We fell into a comfortable silence but I couldn't contain my excitement. "C-C-Can y-you tell me about your crew and stuff, Axel? W-W-What you guys do and d-d-daily l-l-life in the N-Navy a-and s-stuff? P-P-Please Axel?" I asked, I always wanted to be in the Navy. On the Sea with the wind and nothing but a good ship and a good crew.

Xxx

**Axel's Pov:**

Roxas' question startled me a bit but I got over it quickly. "Sure thing Roxy." I said, and I knew the next thing I said would get me in deep with Saix but it didn't matter, I _really_ liked Roxas, he was adorable with that stutter and great blond hair and greater blue eyes. "If you want, I could get you on the ship for a day to." I told him.

A/N: I'm cutting this short, I'm sorry. But I want something that the reviewers would like. I'm thinking when he gets on the ship the pirates raid the city/town and have to leave and Roxy is stuck on the ship but that's what I'm thinking. I want to hear what you guys have to think though. The other chapter will be longer and I want to get back to Yeah, I'm Gay what's it to you and Nice to meet you.


End file.
